<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dearest Diavolo by obeymemer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384596">Dearest Diavolo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/obeymemer/pseuds/obeymemer'>obeymemer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanfiction, M/M, Secret Admirer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:01:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/obeymemer/pseuds/obeymemer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Long nights are spent in Lucifer's study, but what exactly does he do that keeps him so occupied?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Letter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Seems I haven't posted here for a long time. Recently I've been dealing with a few issues, but things seemed to have calmed down with the beginning of the school year. I intend to post more, though! In the meantime, I began writing a DiaLuci fanfic...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer played with his red-ink pen, beating it along the papers on his desk and feeling it bounce along his soft, lightly freckled cheek. He hummed softly as he brainstormed. What was on his mind? His eyes weren't looking at the tall stacks of papers placed neatly on the corner of his desk. Instead, they stared blankly at a singular page, with only two words written below:</p><p>"Dearest Diavolo."</p><p>His penmanship was highly impressive, the cursive letters blending smoothly with each other.<br/>It was getting late; the sky was always dark, but the eldest could hear the sound of chirping crickets, see the lightning bugs' glow from the frosted windows. However, the demon didn't seem to be in a hurry to get going. He muttered words, tracing them with his pen as if puffs of smoke left his lips. His head sunk lower as he returned to composing his letter.</p><p>"It's been millenia that I've been holding all these thoughts to myself. I was too scared to tell you even though we're so close. Since I first saw your figure, I felt something strange deep inside me. But, I kept trying to push it down, though it was to no avail. In fact, those feelings kept growing the more we were together. There's so much that I want to say about you, but I always find myself at a loss for words whenever I'm expected to describe something as perfect as yourself. I spend so much time thinking about you that I feel like I'm living in a dream that I can't, and frankly don't want to, wake up from. These words have been said millions of times, but I hope you'll believe me when i say that I mean them from the bottom of my heart, from the depths of my soul:</p><p>I love you more than words can ever describe."</p><p>The fallen angel inhaled deeply. He had spent so long thinking of the right words that when he wrote, he almost felt like his hand had been flowing along a stream.<br/>The letter came to a close. Just as he was about to sign his name on the paper, he took a moment to rethink. Doing so would disclose his identity and ruin the secrecy of his late-night letter composing. As much as it pained him to be so mysterious about his emotions, he knew he couldn't be so forward and nonchalant about such an important matter, even more so since the recipient would be the future ruler of the Devildom.<br/>With these thoughts in mind, he singed himself off as "Your secret admirer." He gave a determined flick of his wrist as he finished the last letter, satisfied with his hard work. Looking at his wristwatch, he panicked slightly seeing how late into the night it was. He figured it would be safer to complete the paperwork in his room rather than answer all the questions his brothers would bombard him with. With a few swift motions, he packed his unfinished work in his briefcase and pushed his chair from behind him, adjusting his trench-coat with his spare, gloved hand as he made his way out of his study. He turned around to take one more look at his desk to make sure he didn't forget anything, any hints that could render Diavolo suspicious. Seeing as he hadn't forgotten anything, he fiddled in his pocket for his key. Once he had found it, he inserted it carefully into the lock and quickly shut his door. With a huff, he pivoted on his heels and left the Student Council Office on his way back to the House of Lamentation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Meeting for Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll probably update this weekly :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a new day. Letter in pocket, hands together, Lucifer sat waiting on a soft chair reserved especially him outside of Diavolo's office. He occasionally muttered under his breath, cursing himself for not having found the opportunity to pass him the mysterious envelope earlier. His thumbs twiddled eagerly at the thought of seeing his beloved. All of a sudden, the great oak door creaked open, and out came the jolly Heir to the throne. <br/>"Lucifer!" Diavolo spoke excitedly. He grabbed the raven-haired demon's gloved hand as he rushed back to his cluttered desk.<br/>Lucifer felt his face burn at the prince's touch, his once pale face matching similarly to his vermilion tie. His feet fumbled beneath him, almost being dragged like a dog on a leash.<br/>"Please, make yourself comfortable! Would you like some tea or biscuits? Barbatos wouldn't mind putting in a little extra effort for you!" The giddy demon politely pulled out the chair contrary to his, inviting the guest to take a seat. <br/>Panting, the ex-angel took a moment to find his balance before blindly searching his suit pocket. <br/>Pulling out the letter, the prince's lover explained the situation, saying that it had been wrongly sent to him, and that it was his rightful duty as Diavolo's right-hand man to return the envelope to its proper recipient. <br/>Not recognizing the lie, Diavolo thanked his friend for the information, carefully breaking the envelope with his painted nails and scanning it through. A look of happiness mixed with apprehension replaced the once childishly joyous expression on the Demon Lord's face.<br/>Lucifer was visibly concerned. Was Diavolo not satisfied with his words? He knew he had been rushing at the moment, but even after rereading the letter did he still remain content with his composition. The Avatar of Pride was searching his boss' face for any sign of appreciation, but alas, it was to no avail. Despite being so child-like and naïve, Diavolo was quite the professional when it came to concealing his emotions. Perhaps Lucifer was wrong to have given him his message at such a time and place, or perhaps to have written it to begin with. Solemnly, the two of them took their seats, not willing to make direct eye contact. The scene was quite the sight, seeing two fully-aged demons who were typically on good terms act so awkwardly around each other.</p><p>---</p><p>The meeting seemed to have ended on a positive note. The two thanked each other for their time before parting their separate ways. Lucifer was clearly discontented by the way which everything played out.<br/>'What a shame,' he thought to himself, mentally cursing in outrage. 'To think I went through all that simply for a measly reaction?' His slender fingers began to curl into a fist out of frustration before relaxing shortly after. 'Maybe he was just caught in the heat of the moment. If I were to put myself in his shoes-' He imagined sharing his clothes with Diavolo, something he had seen in a daydream of his not too long ago. Cheeks dusted with blush, he swatted away the dream, clearing his throat before continuing. 'If I were to put myself in his shoes, I probably would have reacted similarly...'<br/>With a huff, the demon paced the dimly illuminated roads of the Devildom as he made his way back home. He would need the courage and motivation to give a second attempt at capturing the heart of the demon he admired so dearly, and he was up for the task, even if it were the last thing he'd do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Reflection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's been forever since I last updated this... but I'd like to thank everyone who's been patient and sticking with me! The support these couple of chapters have gotten is pretty insane to me, I never would have expected to even get a few likes...<br/>I would get into the details as to what's been keeping me so inactive, but personal things are best to remain personal. What we most anticipated has finally arrived, though, so that's the most important thing!<br/>It may be short, but that's because I'm writing fanfics instead of doing homework in class lol<br/>Enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a sniffle, Diavolo beamed as he read the mysterious note. The words, so heartfelt and kind, filled the young prince with warmth and happiness beyond measure. Indeed, he resented treating his right-hand man with such a cold demeanor. He clearly remembered seeing Lucifer's prideful expression crumble to a miserable pout - was there a deeper meaning behind the letter? The heir had so many questions with which to bombard with co-worker the next time they'd meet. A lightbulb went off inside his mind: Diavolo would plan their next rendez-vous for tomorrow.<br/>
"I'm sorry, Lucifer," he thought. He knew how busy the demon was, juggling work with family. Though Diavolo had so many questions he longed to ask him...<br/>
The thoughts that swirled endlessly in the prince's mind, the seeds of hope, grew into suspicion - a hypothesis, in a way. Could the secret admirer possibly be..? </p><p>Pause. </p><p>There were evidently more options than that, one of which already seemed too farfetched to be considered plausible. Barbatos was recognized as a hard-working butler, who would constantly put his duties before anything else. So, that was out of the question. Next was Lucifer, his best friend: trustworthy, smart, creative, interesting, handsome, humorous... </p><p>Diavolo had once again found himself lost in thought when bringing up the Avatar of Pride. Unfortunately, the fiend couldn't get his hopes up. It could easily be on of Lucifer's younger siblings, who, admittedly, seemed timid around him. Yet, there was a slight flaw in Diavolo's reasoning - they hadn't known him quite as well or as long as the first two candidates.<br/>
With a last glance, Diavolo tucked the letter back into its white envelope, sealing it carefully with the untorn red label. His eyes were misty, vision hazy. The tenderly hand-picked words would forever hold a special place in his heart. Should the secret admirer continue to send the Demon Lord more letters, he would find himself bathing in a puddle of salty tears. Not only from the kindness and admiration he felt when reading those letters, but also from the fact that the being would remain anonymous.<br/>
Blowing his nose and relieving himself of his worries, the youngling stuffed the envelope in his cloak pocket and assumed his position at his desk, flicking his pen distractedly before returning to his paperwork.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Question with no Answer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WE'RE ON A CHAPTER-POSTING ROLL GO GO GO</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Avatar of Pride had unexpectedly found himself in a last-minute encounter with Diavolo. The timid atmosphere made their meeting the slightest bit more confusing to him; they weren't in any of their offices, not in the RAD student council room. They were simply standing by the lockers in the corridor.<br/>
Lucifer vividly recalled his boss' tired expression as he rushed with heavy feet and flailing arms towards the firstborn.<br/>
"Lucifer!" Diavolo panted like a mad hound. "I'd firstly like to apologize for my behavior yesterday..." Lucifer was taken aback, his hand seizing on his chest. He gave a nod of forgiveness before the redhead continued.<br/>
"D-do you have any knowledge about the letter?"<br/>
The raven-haired demon's glove hand swung to his side, mouth open in shock.  He had never expected Diavolo to be so concerned about a simple piece of parchment paper! Fumbling for words, Lucifer quickly gathered the first thoughts that came to his head to form a believable alibi.<br/>
"Well," he said, clearing his throat, voice lowering as the witty demon lied. "I can't clearly remember seeing a figure passing by. All I can recall is returning to the House of Lamentation much later than usual and being greeted by a letter addressed to you when I rummaged through the mailbox. Leviathan had written to me asking that I check for an Akuzon package at my arrival. I truly wish I did have more information, but my tardiness ruined any chances of finding the sender."<br/>
Diavolo's bushy eyebrows furrowed in disappointment. He opened his mouth to ask a question, then closed it thereafter. A brief moment of reflection led him to open his mouth again, gaining the confidence to speak.<br/>
"So it couldn't possibly be you or your brothers?" His question came out softly as he looked at the ground in embarrassment from having asked such a stupid question.<br/>
"Not that I would know, as they could have simply dropped the note off by your office," the prideful demon responded.<br/>
"B-but if that's the case, why couldn't that demon also do that?" The prince's stubby fingers fiddled with his sleeve button.<br/>
"I suppose they used me as a middle-man since they must know we're on good terms." Lucifer's pale cheeks were lightly dusted with blush, making his freckles a tad more prominent.<br/>
"Ah, alright. Thank you, Lucifer." Diavolo lifted his chin and solemnly walked past his friend, placing a warm hand on the other's shoulder.<br/>
With a jolt, Lucifer quickly retaliated and stopped the demon from moving forward by gently covered the superior's with his gloved hand. Both of their faces immediately were flushed with red at the gesture. Diavolo stopped in his tracks, gawking in fascination.<br/>
"Please," the firstborn sighed, "don't leave so soon."<br/>
Of course, the future King of the Devildom couldn't reject such an offer! However, we wasn't able to respond to the proposal in words; he was in such a state of shock and simultaneous bliss that his most natural reaction was a nod with a gaping mouth.<br/>
Diavolo's secret admirer smiled warmly, glad to receive a positive response from his beloved. Chuckling awkwardly, he let go of the warm embrace, attempting to gain control of his hand hand so as to not weave his with Diavolo's. A disgruntled sigh escaped his lips uncontrollably. To satisfy his burning desire, Lucifer wrapped his arm around his crush's broad shoulders, Diavolo copying the movement and drawing Lucifer close. Together, the two chums made their way out of the academy and towards their favorite restaurant.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>editor's note: why are there such few characters???</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Table for Two, Sir?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One would think this was a dinner organized out of pity after a busted business opportunity: chatter was minimal, eye contact was scarce, food portions were small. </p><p>Diavolo picked away at his medium-rare steak. He had barely taken a bite of any of the dishes he ordered. He was famished before the couple's arrival, though now, as he sat across from the fallen angel he had admired for an eternity, he found himself lost of any appetite. The only things in his stomach were the hundreds of fluttering butterflies and an unexplainable emotion licking, like flames, at his insides. Admittedly, he was good at concealing his troubles, making it seems like life as heir to Hell's throne was a piece of cake. It was the circumstances in which he found himself so suddenly that caused him to act in such a manner.<br/>
He gazed in awe as Lucifer's faintly-highlighted dark hair flipped upwards in slow-motion. With his jaw open wide enough for a bee to make its hive in, and starry eyes that were emphasized by the gleaming candelabra placed in the middle on the table, Diavolo felt as if time had stopped. It was a scene portrayable only in movies: two star-crossed lovers having a romantic dinner date with each other. Except it was actually happening. If only that moment which lasted a lifetime, and yet only some split seconds, could be captured on film or camera - it would be a dream come true! And though it wouldn't happen, the prince knew it would be permanently etched in his mind along with his fondest memories.<br/>
"Diavolo?"<br/>
The Avatar of Pride's rich voice rung warmly throughout the banquet hall, interrupting Diavolo's daydreaming. The red-haired demon was met with a concerned gaze from his dinner partner.<br/>
"You've barely touched a morsel of your food. Are you feeling alright?" There was a certain warmth in his tone, similar to that of a loving mother who cared deeply for her child. Alternatively, it could be translated as someone who had hidden feeling for the other.<br/>
"I could ask the same thing to you," Diavolo remarked playfully.<br/>
Lucifer, though frozen for a moment, couldn't contain his laughter; the witty retort sent him wheezing as if he was choking on mashed potatoes (which is ironic, since he hadn't touched the puree of his plate). And boy, was that laughter contagious. The young prince began cackling, and the two were caught in a frenzy of giggles and tears.</p><p>---</p><p>What a time to be alive!<br/>Lucifer stared at his crush with a fist against his cheek, meanwhile Diavolo was daydreaming. Both seemed completely unfazed by their prior episode. The pale demon was itching to interrupt the other's train of thought, given as now was the perfect time to confess about how he truly felt, but as he tilted his head downwards to take a look at his dish, the fiend remembered why exactly they had come to Ristorante Six. The only thing he could do as a hint would be to pay for their dinner. <br/>Hi well-shaped head raised with an almost inaudible, despondent sigh. Glancing over at the vase of tulips at his partner's meal. he couldn't help but feel uneased by the fact htat Diavolo was only mindlessly picking away at the sirloin - he hadn't eaten a single scrap of food after all this time. <br/>"Are you feeling alright?" The demon of Sin questioned. "I've already asked you this, however you're yet to touch anything. Is something the matter?" His body leaned over the adorned table as he reached for Diavolo's tanned, large hand. His silk black gloves rubbed gently on the other's hand. Jokingly, Diavolo placed his other hand on top of the fallen angel's - one could even say lovingly - as the gestures soothed him. <br/>"I'm quite fine," the prince responded, casually. "There's just something on my mind..." <br/>The two demons' eyelashes fluttered; amber eyes stares longingly into crimson ones. Yet another picturesque scene! But would the events play out as planned?<br/>There was an uncomfortable silence between them, interrupted by the clacking of plates in the restaurant. Neither of their mouths would open no matter how urgent the confession was. Lucifer couldn't help but suspect it being a trick by his brothers, who were notorious for lurking in the eldest's shadow. His head whipped from side to side, eyes peeled for any suspicious and, frankly, familiar faces. He was abruptly jolted back to reality as Diavolo managed to utter some strangely unsettling words: </p><p>"Have you been writing me letters?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WHY DO THE CHAPTERS SEEM SO LONG IN MY NOTEBOOK BUT IN REALITY ARE NOTHING ON THE LAPTOP</p><p>editor's note again: i'm stupid, i wrote a double pov and separated it like i would a normal chapter my bad</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Recollection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this chapter is shorter than a fly's lifespan</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crumpled papers littered the carpeted floor of Lucifer's study.<br/>
"Why am I unable to express myself properly with words?"<br/>
He pinched the bridge of his nose with his clean hand; the other was covered with splotches of ink. Rather than wasting his time fretting over what to say, he could've caught up on the mounds of paperwork that were staring at him unappealingly. One could only assume the Avatar of Pride was suffering from his coffee high; the heavy bags under his eyes devoid of any light indicated at least three sleepless nights.<br/>
He grabbed a fresh page from the decreasing pile of papers on the corner of his desk. Lucifer let his heart take control of his head, seeing as his brain was in no position to make any decisions. </p><p>"I've been having many sleepless nights. One would think - with you never leaving my mind, I'd be able to have sweet dreams amongst my peaceful slumber. But alas, I am missing but one thing: your presence. I feel as though I'm not myself when I'm without you. Perhaps I'm overthinking things, after all, I don't recall the last time I had a decent night's sleep. This shall be kept short... You are a very busy individual, and I admire your perseverance and hard-working nature. Thank you. For everything.<br/>
Much love,<br/>
~Your secret admirer" </p><p>The demon barely had any strength to blow the note dry and package it in an envelope. Almost stumbling as he pushed his chair back, he limped to the dark sofa, covering his chest with the coat he threw exasperatedly on the armrest. With thoughts of his beloved on his mind, Lucifer drifted into a comfortable slumber.</p><p>--- </p><p>This time, it was much easier slipping the note to Diavolo. Along with the finished papers (yes, Lucifer awoke early to complete his work), the raven-haired demon slipped the note on the bottom, making it seem as if was left unattended from before the Devildom's heir to the throne went off. <br/>As per usual, the envelope was well-decorated, with a thick ribbon tying it together nicely. Though Lucifer was in no position to snoop through his brothers' possessions, Asmo's craft supplies did come in extremely handy. </p><p>Now all that was left to do was hope that Diavolo wouldn't suspect him...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Everything One Could Ask for</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*rushes plot cutely*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Diavolo saw the shock in Lucifer's expression as the prince asked the question. Though, it was hard to decipher why exactly he reacted so. Was it the shock of being uncovered, or rather the shock that he was being interrogated about something he had no clue about. Or, just maybe, it was the jealousy that consumed his mind finding out that Diavolo's secret admirer had been consistently writing to him! <br/>"Whatever do you mean?" <br/>Diavolo snapped out of his fantasy at the raven-haired demon's cold response. Was he really clueless about the ordeal? <br/>"Well," the redhead answered, shuffling around in the right pocket of his jacket, "I've been receiving anonymous letters for the past month or so. I'm having difficulties figuring out who they're from... The calligraphy seems surprisingly familiar, and yet, I can't put my finger on whose it is."<br/>He took out a yellow-stained paper, examining it briefly before showing it to his right-hand man.<br/>"Does it ring a bell for you?" <br/>Lucifer's mouth was agape - were Diavolo's suspicions confirmed? The Avatar of Pride wasn't living up to his title at this very moment, as he failed to collect his composure and come up with a response. <br/>"Why," the pale fiend muttered after several seconds, "I- I do recognize it." His crimson eyes ran up and down the page in a flurry. He heaved a heavy sign, which could only mean something bad. <br/>Diavolo's palms were getting damp, so he rubbed them along his thighs in fear and anticipation. <br/>"Diavolo," Lucifer said boldly. "I'm the one who wrote the letters."</p><p>"I'm the one who loves you so..." </p><p>What was Diavolo to do? To say? His chaotic mindset was interrupted by another touching, yet piercing question. </p><p>"Do you happen to fell the same as me?" </p><p>The Devildom's prince was frozen. It was if the world had stopped before him, as though nothing was heard, nothing was moving. The only thing with a semblance of movement was his fluttering heart and the frolicking butterflies in his gut. <br/>Without much though, Diavolo rose from his chair and rushed over to Lucifer, extending to the other's face as their lips rapidly approached. Roll out the cameras - this truly was a movie scene! <br/>And at that, the young prince planted a kiss on his lover's lips. He really did love Lucifer... More than any of them could ever imagine. He could fell Lucifer's tension ease a moment into their embrace; they both closed their eyes, breathing warmly and softly onto each other. </p><p>At last, their troubles were behind them. They were free.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. La fin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer found himself gasping for air as Diavolo released himself from their tender kiss. His beloved's warm hands caressed his pale cheeks lovingly.<br/>
"Does that answer your question?" The prince asked cheekily.<br/>
All the Avatar of Pride could do was nod. His letters didn't go in vain. The worries of needing to be secretive... they were no more.<br/>
Just as his mind began to settle down, he was pulled into another embrace, this one more passionate than the other. Lucifer didn't mind at all, though. It was honestly what he had been hoping for for ages. Deep down... for so long... </p><p>---</p><p>And as the two lovers paid for their (still unfinished) meal, they made their way out of the restaurant, hand in hand, ready to start their lives anew. Together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A short and sweet ending!<br/>I hope you enjoyed my first attempt at a fanfiction. It was definitely an... amusing process, to say the least!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>